La tienda de limpieza
by Nashera
Summary: Summary: Eren no era un joven demasiado limpio, tampoco muy ordenado, pero desde que compro una aspiradora en esa tienda, siempre encuentra una razón para volver, aunque fuera solo por un jodido jabón.


**Summary:** Eren no era un joven demasiado limpio, tampoco muy ordenado, pero desde que compro una aspiradora en esa tienda, siempre encuentra una razón para volver, aunque fuera solo por un jodido jabón.

Pareja: EreRi (Eren X Levi)

**Disclaimer:** Ni Shingeki No Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen y este es un trabajo sin fines de lucro y únicamente con propósitos de entretenimiento mío y de otros, de resto lo único que me pertenece es la trama.

**N/A**: Bueno, solo quería decir que en parte este fic fue una idea específica para el evento de Fredo-san y por ello fue que lo pude mejorar y terminar, las invito a visitar la página: Rivaille Uke, donde encontraran muchos otros fics buenos hechos para esta ocasión especial: **Evento Rivaille Uke.**

Espero les guste ;)

.

.

.

.

.

**La Tienda de Limpieza**

Resumido en una palabra, la vida de Eren era monótona, solo "obedecer" a sus padres (no le iba muy bien con eso) ir a la escuela y ser protegido por su hermana adoptiva: Mikasa.

Y como él era un estudiante le tocaba salir a comprar lo necesario, por ello tuvo que ir a la nueva y flamante tienda de limpieza, era el sueño realizado de su madre, de hecho, lo llamaba su "paraíso terrenal" y además parecía que le agradaba el menudo encargado (¿quien dice menudo?). Pero eso no le importaba, el solo quería ir a la estúpida tienda y terminar con eso. Así que se vistió con una ligera camisa blanca sin mangas –el calor era implacable— y salió por la puerta.

De camino a la tienda solo podía pensar en sus próximas vacaciones, por fin vería el mar, era muy raro pero había algo sobre el mar que lo emocionaba en demasía. Así llego rápidamente a la dirección de la tienda. Era el letrero mas extraño que había visto en su vida.

Se leía en letras pulcramente blancas y cuidadas: "Muerte A La Suciedad"

Había visto cosas muy extrañas en sus cortos 18 años, por ejemplo Jean, un compañero con cara de caballo (no importaba cuanto el lo negara, era así y punto) de todas formas con ese nombre no era extraño que fuese una tienda popular, solo que tal vez no por su catalogo de compras…

Se encamino a la entrada, a las puertas deslizables de cristal MUY limpio para ser cristal, y lo recibió un frio agradable con olor a lavanda, se tomaban muy en serio el concepto de tienda limpia y bonita, parecía ser un conjunto de pasillos interminables, no sabía por dónde comenzar, el no iba normalmente a tiendas así, por lo que creyó mas inteligente solo preguntar en el recibidor que no había notado, también era blanco con un leve azul cielo de sombreado en sus bordes cuadrados. Tal vez hubiera alguien que se apiadara de su joven alma y lo ayudara.

Llego al recibidor, y no había rastro de nadie, solo los vestigios de una presencia reciente, lo próximo que supo fue un sonido carrasposo y serio que venía de ningún lugar específico, trato de buscar la fuente, pero no había nadie en su campo de visión, el carraspeo se repitió otra vez, y por fin se digno a mirar _un poco_ más abajo. Vio a la criatura más adorable sobre la faz de la tierra.

Era un hombre –sorpresivamente— solo que era muy menudo, tal vez midiera un metro sesenta, no más (contra su metro ochenta era entendible que se le escapara a primera vista), cabello negro y una tez muy blanca casi lechosa, y una expresión de molestia y hastío que no concordaba con su cuerpo tan lindo, agradecía al cielo el frio del lugar, así bajaban las posibilidades de sonrojarse. Solo espero a que el hablara.

¿Vas a seguir ahí parado, mocoso?— su voz era muy aterciopelada, suave pero firme, solo contrastaban la dureza de sus palabras con el sonido de su propio silencio y el ensordecedor golpeteo de su corazón en su pecho, no le diría amor a primera vista, pero sabía que era atracción total por esos ojos grises que le miraban casi con odio.

Ammm, ¡aspiradoras! — fue lo único que en el estupor de la situación pudo pronunciar, Eren no era tonto, sabía que no le atraían mucho las mujeres, pero no pensó que se decidiría tan rápido por querer lanzar contra alguna superficie dura a ese cuerpo pequeño y aparentemente suave.

¿Qué? Mira niño, esta es una tienda seria, si quieres algo, articula bien tus palabras, yo no entiendo palabrería de precoces. —su ceño fruncido se profundizó, endureciendo una cara que nada tenía que ver con la frase llena de madurez amarga que había pronunciado. A Eren se le hizo incomodo el gesto de molestia, ¡era raro pensar en darle duro contra el muro a alguien que te mira de esa forma!

Lo siento, me refiero a que necesito comprar una aspiradora. — intento relajar un poco la conversación con una grande y blanca sonrisa, pero no pareció hacer efecto en el más pequeño. Aun así esperaba que le dijera algo sobre las aspiradoras.

Así que no has perdido la habilidad de hablar, bueno, supongo que un catalogo te puede ayudar. — con un movimiento de mano le entrego un catalogo levemente grueso con aspiradoras en la portada y lo aparto para pasar el recibidor. Eren ahora entendía porque a su madre le agradaba el "menudo encargado" que al juzgar por su placa se llamaba Levi.

Pues, gracias. — solo le vio por un segundo relajar las facciones antes de volver a ignorarlo, parecía que esperaba que aun siendo un cliente se valiera por su cuenta. Solo haría lo que todo adolescente hormonal hacia si le atraía alguien: lo iba a Stalkear.

Con el objetivo claro en su terca y juvenilmente hormonal cabeza, comenzó a caminar por la tienda, sin realmente observar nada, ni el catalogo ni las repisas, repletas de jabones, detergentes, accesorios de limpieza, maquinas a vapor, escobas, cepillos, paños, guantes, y otras cosas que no lograba identificar. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la aparentemente infinita sección de aspiradoras. Su vista no se había despegado en ningún momento del hombre en el recibidor, siendo solo camuflado por su catalogo, que reposa justo debajo de sus ojos (sabia que se veía como un acosador total, pero eso no importaba) tal parecía ser que con los demás era más amable o menos agresivo.

Se sentó en una de las sillas que parecían estar allí, no estaba seguro de porque una tienda de limpieza tenia sillas pero, era un lugar tan grande que era justificado, no había visto ni una sola vez el catalogo, solo estaba pensando en las mil y una formas de hacer sufrir a cada persona que hablaba amenamente con Levi. Esa clase de impulsos homicidas no eran buenos, así que decidió que el catalogo tal vez necesitaba algo de atención extra.

Solo levanto la vista para buscar al lindo trasero de sus fantasías, y no estaba allí….

Eren aprendería, que si estas stalkeando a alguien, deberías siempre verlo y procurar que no te descubran.

Oye mocoso, se que tus habilidades de valerte por ti mismo no se han desarrollado, pero eso no significa que tengas que vigilarme constantemente. — En los cortos segundos que Eren vio el catalogo, había llegado hasta él y ahora estaba parado demasiado cerca de su persona.

¡Yo no lo estaba vigilando! solo tenía una duda y no sabía si preguntarle o no. — con su timidez de por medio fue la mejor mentira que se le pudo ocurrir, pero no contaba con que Levi descubre rápidamente las mentiras.

Levi se acerco todavía más a él— ¿Cuál es tu duda mocoso?— Bueno, está bien, lo había agarrado con las manos en la masa y no tenía una excusa creíble, estaba jodido.

B-Bueno yo no sé qué color es este. — en su desesperación por una excusa señalo algo en el catalogo sin verlo, solo que ese color era obviamente rojo.

Niño, es casi imposible que seas más inútil, me tendré que quedar contigo, y ese color es rojo. — a Levi no le gustaba que le mintieran, así que solo haría que ese niño se sintiera incomodo hasta que se fuera. Y con cada segundo que pasaba se acercaba mas a Eren.

En ese caso, yo ¿Qué aspiradora es mejor para una casa mediana?— estaba intentando cumplir con su tarea sin ser excesivamente excitado por el vendedor, pero se estaba haciendo muy difícil, sentía el sonrojo en sus mejillas con cada centímetro de espacio que el mayor acortaba.

Esta. — Levi se acerco todavía más, solo para señalar otra aspiradora no tan grande en el catalogo, estaba justo en la espalda de Eren, casi rodeándolo con sus brazos, y este simplemente llego a su límite.

¡Entonces esa será la que compre! pe-permiso— se había levantado abruptamente de la silla liberándose del casi abrazo de Levi, y se fue a la caja caminando rápidamente mientras arrastraba la aspiradora de su lugar especifico, su nerviosismo era palpable, a Levi le pareció tal vez un poquito adorable, solo un poco.

Eren termino comprando esa aspiradora de un modesto color negro, mientras sentía la mirada del vendedor quemarle la nuca, debía ser más cuidadoso a la hora de Stalkear a alguien. Y de esa forma se fue de la tienda de limpieza, en el camino con una aspiradora a cuestas, solo podía pensar en que se le iba a acabar misteriosamente el jabón y por ello tendría que volver, aunque que fuera solo por un jodido jabón.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A**: Este es mi primer fic de SNK, si me salieron los personajes un poco Ooc lo lamento, creo que iré mejorando con el tiempo.

Déjenme un Review ¿please? No cuestan nada y me hacen feliz.

Gracias por pasarse por aquí


End file.
